halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Daniels
Rick Daniels is Serviceman of the UNSC Military Defense Force and Member of the UNSC Marine Corps. Daniels holds the rank of Sergeant and is the Leader of the UNSC Marine Special Commando Team. Rick Daniels has fought in the Human-Covenant War and in the Reconstruction Period, primarily fighting against Colonial Rebels and The Remnant. Also, Rick Daniels has Romantic Relationship with Sakura Kazama, Japanese Martial Artist and NAVSPECWAR Operator. Rick Daniels is well-known as being Quiet, Confident, Courageous, and being an Strong Warrior, as well. History Early Life On July 14, 2524, Rick Daniels was Born on Earth. Rick's Mother, Ashley Daniels, was an UEG Civillian Engineer and an World Champion Muay Thai Kickboxer and Rick's Father, Benjamin Daniels, was an UNSC Marine of the UNSC. During Rick's Birth, Benjamin Daniels was Killed in Combat on Harvest, UNSC Colony, when he was fighting Rebels on the Human Colony. After Birth and Recovery, Rick Daniels and his Mother returned to thier Home in North America, Union City, where Ashley Daniels would raise her son. At 4, Rick Daniels took an IQ Test at UNSC Civil Affairs Facility and scored an 160. At 6, Rick Daniels attended an Prestigous UNSC Military Academy on Earth and excelled in all of his Academic Classes. At this same time, Ashley Daniels, Rick's Mother, began teaching Kickboxing to Rick and Rick showed his Talent to his Mother and the Students she taught. At 9, Rick Daniels had mastered Muay Thai Kickboxing and continued to excell in his Academic Studies. At 14, Rick Daniels attended an UEG Public High School in Thailand. At 18, after graduating from High School, Rick Daniels enlisted in the UNSC Military Defense Force (Speciffically, the UNSC Marine Corps), against his Mother's Wishes. Few Weeks Later, Rick Daniels was shipped to Basic Training on Reach. Basic Training Upon arriving on Reach for 8 Weeks of Basic Training at UNSC Military Training Facility, Rick Daniels and the UNSC Marine Recruits were introduced to Sgt. Frank Moody, Sadistic and Brutal Marine Drill Instructor, and were sent to thier Designated Military Barracks in UNSC Base. For the First 2 Weeks of Basic Training, Rick Daniels and UNSC Marine Trainees underwent Basic Field Excersizes (Running, Push-Ups, Marching, Sit-Ups, etc). During these 2 Weeks, Rick Daniels had developed his Body into Top-Physical Form and was noted to have become Stronger than ever before, too. Then, Rick Daniels and the Marine Trainees underwent Weapons Training for 2 Weeks, which Rick showed his Skills in using the MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle and became an Marksman Expert. Then, for the remaining 4 Weeks of Basic Training, Rick Daniels and UNSC Marine Trainees underwent Field Excersizes (Live-Fire Excersizes, Non-Lethal War Games). During these Field Excersizes, Rick Daniels demonstrated his Combat Skills and Leadership Skills. After 8 Weeks of Training, Rick Daniels and the UNSC Marine Trainees complete Basic Training and Graduate with High Honors. Afterwards, Daniels and his UNSC Marines are assigned to the UNSC 1st Marine Infantry Battalion and were stationed on Reach, UNSC Colony. Operational History Battle of Gamma Vector VII Few Weeks Later, UNSC Marine, Pvt. Rick Daniels, and his UNSC Marines would recieve thier First Assignment in thier Operational Military Careers. The Covenant, Genocidal Coalition of Alien Species, had Launched an Invasion of Gamma Vector VII, UNSC Colony. The UNSC Orbital Defense Fleet was nearly overwhelmed and suffered Heavy Casualties and 3 Covenant Assault Carriers had deployed an Covenant Ground Invasion Force to the Planet's Surface and were inflicting Heavy Casualties. So, UNSC Naval Battlegroup was dispatched to the Human Colony to desperatley repel the Covenant Invasion Force. Rick Daniels and the UNSC 1st Marine Infantry Battalion were attached to the UNSC Battlegroup sent to the Planet of Gamma Vectot VII. Upon arriving at Gamma Vector VII, UNSC Navy Forces attacked the Covenant Navy Fleet and deployed the UNSC Military Ground Force to the Planet's Surface, via Pelican Dropships. Rick Daniels and his UNSC Marine Platoon were sent down with the First Wave. Upon landing on Gamma Vector VII, Rick Daniels and his UNSC Marines had established an Base Camp and secured an LZ with little difficulty. Then, an Distress Signal was recieved by the UNSC Marines in the Base Camp from the UNSC Military Defense Base on the Planet. So, UNSC Marines, including Rick Daniels traveled to the UNSC Base, via Warthogs. Upon arriving at the UNSC Military Base, Rick Daniels and the UNSC Marines were in an Grave Situation. The Covenant had layed Siege to the UNSC Military Defense Base on Gamma Vector VII, UNSC Colony, and were cut-off from Support. So, UNSC Marines defended the Base till they were relieved. So, UNSC Marines, including Daniels, dug-in and prepared themselves. Combat on Gamma Vector VII Few Hours Later, The Covenant Launched an Assault on the UNSC Military Defense Base on Gamma Vector VII, UNSC Colony, and used overwhelming firepower. However, UNSC Marines Defended the Base with Courage and Tenacity from the Covenant Onslaught. Among the Courageous UNSC Marines in the Base, Rick Daniels showed his Combat Skills and Courage the most in the Battle. Rick Daniels defended the UNSC Base with Courage and racked up an High Kill Count. Daniels also showed his Valiance and Leadership Qualities in the Battle when he directed 2 Scorpion Tanks to destroy 6 Covenant Wraiths that were Bombarding the UNSC Base. Few Hours Later, UNSC Marines successfully Defended the UNSC Military Defense Base on Gamma Vector VII, UNSC Colony, and Covenant Forces retreated from the Area. During the Battle, Rick Daniels, UNSC Marine, had killed 24 Covenant Ground Troops (Elites, Jackals, and Grunts), via MA5B Assault Rifle, and assisted in the Destruction of 6 Covenant Wraith Vehicles. For Weeks, Rick Daniels and the UNSC Marines remained Besieged in the Base and were frequently attacked by Covenant Forces on the Planet. UNSC Military Forces on the Ground had been decimated and the UNSC Navy managed to defeat the Covenant Fleet, but with an High Casualty Rate. So, UNSC Military Forces decided to abandon the Colony and Rescue the remaining UNSC Forces on the Planet, which were all in the UNSC Base on the Surface. So, UNSC Navy would Evacuate UNSC Marines in the Base and retreat to UNSC-Controlled Space. After recieving word of the Plan, UNSC Marines prepared for the Evacuation and fortified the Base with what they had left. Evacuation For Hours, Rick Daniels and UNSC Military Personal in the UNSC Military Defense Base on the Planet gathered up the Remaining Weapons, Supplies, and Ammunition and fortified the UNSC Base with what they can muster together. Soon, UNSC Navy were prepared to send in the Pelican Dropships to evac the Marines in the Base. However, an Major Problem rose and threaten the success of the plan. The Covenant Launched an Massive Assault on the UNSC Military Defense Base on Gamma Vector VII, UNSC Colony, and they were in Full-Strength. However, UNSC Marines were prepared for this type of Situation and defended the UNSC Military Base with Fierceness, Bravery, and Tenacity, as well. Rick Daniels and his Marine Squad stayed and defended the UNSC Base, while Pelican Dropships came in the Base and rescued the Wounded and the inexperienced from the Base. For Hours, the UNSC Marines defended the UNSC Base and saved many lives. During this Event, Rick Daniels had showed his Valiance and Combat Skills in the Battle.